


Coming Clean

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Alphabet Challenge [4]
Category: Green Day, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: 'Seventeen and coming clean for the first time. I finally figured out myself for the first time.'





	Coming Clean

Vic looked at the clock, nervously worrying his lower lip. Usually this class was one of his favourites, but today he was too anxious to enjoy it.

When the bell rang for lunch, he jumped out his seat and moved with the crowd, stumbling a little, until he eventually made it to his group’s usual lunch table. Mike was there with Jaime, and he could see Tony with Kellin in the lunch line.

He took a seat, ignoring the look Mike shot his way. His brother could tell something was wrong, but he didn’t ask, assuming Vic would say something if it was important.

Kellin and Tony came over, soon followed by Gabe, Jack, Justin and Nick.

Great, everyone was here.

Vic cleared his throat, tips of his ears flushing red when everyone turned to look at him.

“Uh- I have something to tell you guys...” He mumbled, looking down at his lap.

“Is something wrong?” Kellin asked, concern evident in his voice.

Vic shook his head a little, “n-no, nothing’s wrong. I uh- just wanted to let you guys know something.”

Now he had everyone’s attention, he could feel his resolve crumbling. But he’d planned this, he’d imagined every possible scenario. He wouldn’t back out.

“I’m bisexual,” he eventually said.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his friends, he knew they were all great and accepting of things, but being out at school, particularly their school, wasn’t necessarily the best idea.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around him, and he looked up, making eye contact with Mike, who shot him a smile.

Kellin and Jaime pulled back from hugging him.

“We support you dude!” Jaime said, a little too loud for comfort.

Kellin, taking the more quiet approach, squeezed his hand and admitted quietly, “I think I might be questioning myself.”

“See, you’re not alone man,” Jack spoke up.

Tony added, “If anyone tries anything, we’ll fuck them up.”

Vic grinned, almost crying from the acceptance.

 

###

 

The bell rang to signal the end of the day, and Vic was in music.

He packed his things away, and went to leave, but the teacher, Mr Armstrong, spoke up, “Vic, could you stay behind a couple of minutes?”

A little nervous, as he was unaware he’d done anything wrong, Vic walked to the front.

Mr Armstrong waited for the class to leave, before smiling at Vic.

“I heard what happened at lunch time, and I just wanna say kid, I’m proud of you.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Supportive!!!!! Father Figure!!!! Teachers!!!!!!


End file.
